


Zip It

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Harvey thinks about Donna's dresses.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Zip It

Harvey has always liked Donna's outfits. 

He liked her twinsets and her argyle sweaters and the turtlenecks from their time at the DA's office. He liked how they made her look like a schoolgirl and a sexy librarian at the same time. She blended into the dull repetitiveness but was never dull herself.

When they moved to Pearson Hardman she started wearing more dresses. Smart silhouettes that evidenced her step up the corporate ladder. She started more demure, always feisty and spirited but less bold. With the years she lowered cleavages, shortened lengths, did away with the blouses. Donna was never out to seduce anyone at work, but she is power and grace, even back as a simple secretary, and her outfits needed to reflect that. She was never afraid of prints or colors, of showing skin or hiding it.

Harvey would never admit to it back then, but he'd often spend afternoons hoping that she'd drop something on the floor so she would have to lean down to get it and he'd sneak a peek down her décolletage, or that she'd come rushing to her desk in a hurry to check something quickly on her computer, not bothering to sit down, simply bending over her chair and affording him a view of the perfect curve of her ass.

When she finally became a COO, with a salary to match, her wardrobe got a boost. Intricate designs, rich fabrics, strategic cutouts, flairs and folds. She hardly ever repeated a number, Lord knows how, parading new looks every day, outfits Harvey was sure must each cost a small fortune - and were worth every last penny. Donna is not a woman of inexpensive taste, and he used to imagine just what kind of brand names he'd find written on the labels if he ever managed to peel the garments off her body.

Of course, she inhabits every last ensemble with a poise and style unmatched. He is sure she would look every bit as great in hand-me-downs from Goodwill, but he knows better than most what a good shape and good materials can do for someone's look. And Donna has a wardrobe brimming with those.

Thirteen years was torture, they both know it now, have said it to each other time and time again during heartfelt conversations and pleas to skip foreplay. Harvey has always liked Donna's outfits but he is especially fond of a few of them. The ones that award him more skin, that make her look less like a secretary or COO and more like something he'd like to eat.

His ranking, quite predictably, goes from most easily removable to least easily removable. And there are strategic straps and loose skirts and gaping valleys that let him see all the way down to her bra. But at the top of it all, unbeaten champions, are the dresses with zippers.

His fixation started with the white dress, the one she wore on a date with fucking Stephen Huntley, of all people. Harvey stepped into that empty restaurant and the very first thing he saw was her naked back. He felt a rush of blood run south, at the same time as his brain caught up with the view and irritation bubbled in his chest. 

Irritation at the sleazy son of a bitch meddling with his case, irritation at how close together they were sitting as he so charmingly played whatever on the piano. Irritation at the fact that she was wearing for him something much more revealing than the outfits she used to wear for Harvey.

He loves her in white, and that dress was pristinely so, crisp and even like fondant, interrupted only by the golden zipper that was pulled down almost all the way to her hip. Her back looked soft and smooth and so touchable he would have had to actively refrain from doing so if he weren't beside himself with anger at that very moment.

That night he had wondered if she was wearing a bra, if Stephen would get to be lucky enough to remove that dress, if she would have worn the same thing had it been Harvey she was meeting instead. He wondered if she would have shivered under his touch if he ran a finger down the exposed bumps of her spine, flattened a palm over her shoulder blade, like he now knows she does.

But that hadn't been a night for such musings, and afterwards he never did see that dress again. A part of him misses it dearly, but he also knows he'd be unable to fully separate it from Stephen Huntley and he would rather never think of the bastard again.

After that, any dress with a full-length zipper has always been high on his list. 

The black dress with the zipper down the front. That one she's worn again and whenever she does he never fails to tell her how tempted he was that day in the file room. As she sauntered over to him, he instantly noticed how low she had pulled the zipper, casting her breasts in shadow that occasionally let up with her movements. He noticed the cleavage she had designed matched the slit that ran up between her legs. Whenever she wears it, he always tells her how much he wanted to press her up against that copy machine, especially after her sassy exit and that look she shot him over her shoulder, and pull the zipper down in one move to expose her breasts to the fluorescent office light.

The blue dress with the zipper on the back is also a favorite. The zipper is a bright silver shade that jumps out against the royal blue of her dress and he always stared as she bent over his desk or hers to place files or check something. He loves that zipper because he wouldn't have to make much of an effort, he'd just have to slide it down and she'd be ready and available; he wouldn't even have to bunch up her skirt in order to take her from behind and make her grab tighter onto the edge of his desk.

All in all, he loves all her outfits. The yoga pants and the summer dresses and the green pantsuit. He loves her silky camisoles and her loose t-shirts, the knits she wears at home and that blouse with the ruffled high neck. He loves the dresses that fall far above her knee, the black dress with bows on the sleeves and the pink dress with petals and the burgundy dress that makes her boobs look amazing. He likes the nude dress with a bow across the front that makes her look like a present for him to unwrap, he loves poking his finger into the holes on that white dress and he loves encasing her waist when she's practically vacuum sealed in that black midi number.

But what he loves most are the dresses with the long zippers. The dresses with zippers that can be easily unzipped, that fall to the ground on their own as soon as he's done. He loves the dresses with zippers because he gets to unzip them every night at home; he gets to follow the fresh trail of skin with his lips or his tongue, he gets to feel her moving beneath his touch and he gets to forget there was ever a time when the best he could do was dream about unzipping them.


End file.
